


𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐰𝐨 (𝐝.𝐬𝐜)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [21]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: CEO, CEO Dong Si Cheng, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of a fancy dinner; You take your boss to an unfamiliar place that turns out to be something he liked.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 3





	𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐰𝐨 (𝐝.𝐬𝐜)

“That’s all for tonight, have a good night and happy holidays to you all,” Winwin formally greets his co-workers as he ends the meeting. This will be the last meeting for this year and will be the last day of work as well since Winwin has given you all a holiday break. Running a well-known company is tough if only done by one person, but thanks to you and his trust-worthy board members, Winwin successfully runs the company well.

There have been lots of secretaries that went under Winwin’s supervision but none of them lasts long. Some reasons are of how incompetent they are, something that Winwin hates the most. Luckily, Winwin found someone who could withstand his character despite the intimidating warnings and heads up you were given beforehand. You have been Winwin’s secretary for years now, and he admits to himself that you are so far the best secretary he has ever had.

“Y/n, could you reserve a table for two at my favorite restaurant?” Winwin demands as he let loose of his necktie. Right away, dialing the contact number of the said restaurant you successfully reserved Winwin a dinner for two.

“Do you have an unexpected appointment, Sir?” you ask, standing beside the CEO.

“No, I’m hungry and you’ll join me for dinner,” he says with a serious tone. You know you could not deny it if he imposes that kind of tone in you. There is nothing left you could do but gather your stuff and join him in the car as you both head your way to the restaurant.

“Just order what you like, y/n. Dinner’s on me,” he sternly says, looking at the menu.

Without a word, you tell the waiter your order as you nervously look away from your boss. You did not know for what reason Winwin is being so generous to you right now. It makes you worry that you might have done him wrong in the previous days that you could not remember, making you gulp a glass of water.

“W-why are we here, Sir? Is there something important that we should discuss?” you nervously ask, nibbling your fingers on your skirt as you wait for his response.

“I just want to treat you, y/n. It’s been a tough year for all of us in the company. You. off all the employees, have suffered so much. I hate to admit it but, I might have been too harsh at you sometimes. You didn’t deserve it, but you didn’t say a thing. I’m just very thankful you’ve been so patient with me,” he says sincerely. Winwin’s features become softer, which makes you feel that he is true to his words. You could not deny it, it was a tough year and there were times you wanted to resign already but you knew deep inside that Winwin was just doing what he needs to as a boss. Being his boss for a long time now, you have somehow made yourself familiar with his true character as a person. He may have a tough and intimidating exterior, but he definitely is a soft person as well. It can be unobvious but, you and Winwin have a great relationship not just in the field of your careers but being as a personal companion of each other too. The night went on and Winwin has finally let loose of his tough character, he became chattier and goofier with you as you exchange hilarious stories that happened in the office.

“Yeah! I remember that! I tried hard not to laugh but Mr. Lee’s face just looks so funny,” Winwin comments as you talk about that one time when you and Winwin caught Mr. Lee almost falling asleep in a meeting. When he opened his eyes so much, seems like his eyes are falling off, as he fights back his drowsiness.

“I can’t blame him, the meeting was so boring though,” you comment, wiping away some tears in your eyes as you burst out in laughter. Both of you did not notice the time, as the waiter tells you that they will close in a few minutes.

“Why is it that I’ve had dinner already yet I’m still hungry,” Winwin says as you both head out of the restaurant.

“Still hungry? I know a place we could eat. Let’s go,” you tell him as you start walking on the pavement.

“Y/n, where are you going? Aren’t we gonna ride?” Wiwnin confusingly asks.

“It’s better if we walk, besides it's not that far from here,” you gesture your hand for him to come with you and he obliges. Taking him to a crowded street with several street food stalls, Winwin is hesitant to eat at first.

“Come on, try it! It tastes good,” you offer a piece of tteokbeokki, waiting for Winwin to bite it. It is when he tasted the freshly cooked tteokbeokki that you could not see him stop eating it already. You have roamed across the street, eating varieties of street food, which was your treat in exchange by the way, and it sure did make Winwin feel satisfied already.

“Try this one too,”

“I didn’t know there is good food around here too,” he comments, eating a sundae.

“Of course, there is! Let’s come by here more often,” you reply.

“Oh, y/n, what could I possibly do without you,” he teases as you both chuckle.


End file.
